


...and Lester

by mashed_potatoe



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [15]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cyrus and T. J. are in love, I love Lester, I think he was just trying hard to keep his friends, I wrote this while in the feels, Lester is a third wheel, M/M, This is me just relating to Lester for a few hundred words, so he did stupid things, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashed_potatoe/pseuds/mashed_potatoe
Summary: Lester always felt like he was the third wheel. It was always Reed and TJ…. and Lester.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, T. J. Kippen & Lester
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113533
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	...and Lester

Lester had a secret, a deep dark that no one knew. He hated Reed the only reason he put up with Reed in the first place was because TJ was friends with Reed. Lester always felt like he was the third wheel. It was always Reed and TJ…. and Lester. 

Of course TJ cared about Lester and made him feel special. It was just different. He always said that he wanted a girlfriend so bad just so that he knew someone would choose him. They would have a ball in his court and be there for him. He just had to wait and be patient.

When Reed brought the gun and everything TJ finally said enough and left Reed. TJ and Lester were finally TJ and Lester. TJ always had Lester’s side and always had a ball in his court. Lester finally knew what It meant to be happy for once in his life because TJ showed him that he didn’t have to be alone anymore.

But then TJ told Lester that he and Cyrus officially started dating. TJ being the optimistic ray of sunshine he was told Lester that things wouldn’t change and that Lester would always be his best friend. Lester knew better than to believe that. Some may say that Lester was a happy bubbly person, but TJ knew that was just an act to make people think he was okay. 

Lester being the shadow of pessimism in TJ’s life knew that TJ would leave him forever. They would still be friends of course, but Cyrus would always come first. At homecoming Lester would be a third wheel, and all his plans for next year would change.

And Lester was right like always. Costume day never got to be TJ and Lester’s thing it was TJ and Cyrus… and Lester’s thing. It would always be ...and Lester.

Lester had to do what was best for TJ and let him go be with Cyrus even if it hurt for him to be a third wheel if TJ was happy then he could deal with it. As long as TJ stays happy he will be okay with being just ...and Lester.


End file.
